<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here's something nice and friendly by dwarrowkings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281662">Here's something nice and friendly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowkings/pseuds/dwarrowkings'>dwarrowkings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Marcus wakes up from anesthesia, no seriously, sweet esca, they have a funny converstaion, they're married y'all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowkings/pseuds/dwarrowkings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus goes in for surgery, and Esca films his response to coming out of anesthesia. It's very sweet.<br/>---</p><p>“You were… pretty out of it.” Esca’s voice holds barely restrained laughter. </p><p>“You took a video.”  Marcus tries to lift his hands to grab at Esca’s phone, but it’s in his hoodie pocket and his arm won’t reach that far.</p><p>“Sure did.” Esca’s mouth is curved in the smile that Marcus loves so much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Flavius Aquila/Esca Mac Cunoval</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here's something nice and friendly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from "Fuck the Police" by Rage Against the Machine. My friend challenged me to find a lyric from RatM because it was funny, and now we've gone and done it.<br/>I watched The Eagle (2011) three times today, no I don't know what I'm doing with my life.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The darkness slips away like a cover. Marcus’s mouth is dry and he can kind of feel where he ate some crackers earlier. Eugh. </p><p>“Esca?” He asks. His voice cracks in the middle and Esca is there, with a cup of water. He gropes for the straw with his mouth and Esca kindly holds it still so he can catch it. He takes greedy sips, until Esca pulls it away. </p><p>“Slow down.” He says. His voice is fond and too amused for the current situation. </p><p>“What.” Marcus asks flatly. “Did I say something stupid?”</p><p>“Well, you didn’t cry about Ewan McGregor.”</p><p>“A blessing, I’m sure.” </p><p>“You were… pretty out of it.” Esca’s voice holds barely restrained laughter. </p><p>“You took a video.”  Marcus tries to lift his hands to grab at Esca’s phone, but it’s in his hoodie pocket and his arm won’t reach that far.</p><p>“Sure did.” Esca’s mouth is curved in the smile that Marcus loves so much. </p><p>“Well, let’s see it, then.” He sticks his hand out and curls his fingers as if to say “come on.” </p><p>“Are you sure you want to see this? You’re kind of a disaster.”</p><p>“It’s better to know.” Marcus says. </p><p>Esca pulls his phone out. He sighs a little, fondly, and pulls up the video. </p><p>He hands it to Marcus and he props it on his stomach bc his fingers won’t quite grasp it tightly enough. </p><p>
  <i>On the screen is the same room they’re in and Marcus is already awake and his eyes are open, if glazed and out of it. There are crackers in his hands already, but no indication of how they got there.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Are you filming me?” On-screen Marcus asks. There’s a small slur to his voice. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I am.” says Esca’s voice, obviously from behind the camera. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Oh. What for?” Marcus sounds easy-going, if a little confused. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You’re going to think it’s funny later.” Esca’s tinny, recorded voice sounds pleased and amused from . “Eat your crackers.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>On-screen Marcus stuffs a cracker in his mouth and the parts that break away crumble on his shirt. </i></p><p>Marcus looks down and yep, some of them are still there, but someone has made the effort to brush most of them away.
</p><p>
  <i>“So will I get to see you later?” Marcus asks, spraying more crumbs on his shirt. His recorded voice sounds hopeful. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I’m here to watch over you until you get better.” He hands Marcus a cup with a lid and straw and Marcus fumbles it. It doesn’t spill and Esca picks it back up and holds it for Marcus to take a sip. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I’m glad you’re here. You’re gorgeous.” Marcus says. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Thank you.” Esca says, obviously trying not to laugh. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Are you single?” On-screen Marcus is trying to shoot his shot. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“No.” And Esca doesn’t let him have it. </i>
</p><p>Marcus snorts and cuts his eyes away from the phone to see Esca smiling at him.</p><p>
  <i>“Do they treat you right?” Marcus asks. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Yes.” Esca replies, mirth obvious in his voice. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Oh.” Marcus says, dejected. He stuffs some more cracker in his mouth and chews thoughtfully.  “So I don’t have any chance with you, then.” He sounds so genuinely disappointed. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I wouldn’t say that.” Esca says. A strange light flicks on in Marcus’s eye. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You’d cheat on your partner?” Marcus asks. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Never.” Esca says firmly. “Eat your crackers.” He says, infinitely more tenderly. He offers the water again and Marcus drinks. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What are they like?” Marcus asks, when the crackers are gone. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Who?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“The partner you won’t cheat on.” Esca hums thoughtfully in the background. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“My husband is gorgeous.” Marcus frowns, obviously perturbed. “And smart.” On screen, Marcus makes a moue of disappointment. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Does he make you happy?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“He does. I love him very much.” Esca replies. </i>
</p><p>Marcus looks away from the screen, hesitant to see the devastation wrought on his own face juxtaposed over the well of happiness rising in his chest. </p><p>
  <i>“He’s lucky then.” Marcus is saying. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You really are.” </i>
</p><p>Marcus looks back at the phone, noting the surprise on Screen-Marcus’s face and darts his eyes back to Esca, who’s almost blushing now. </p><p>
  <i>“What? Me?” Marcus asks, obviously dumbfounded. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Yes.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You’re married to me?” Marcus asks, awed. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“That’s right.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Let me see the ring.” Marcus demands. Esca holds his hand up in the view of the camera for Marcus to inspect. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Wow.” Marcus says. “I’m the luckiest man in the world.” <i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The video ends there. Marcus, teary eyed, looks up at Esca. Esca had been kind and patient with drugged up Marcus on the video, but he’s not sure of his reception now that he’s mostly back to normal. The look on Esca’s face, when he sees it, is achingly tender. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I love you.” Marcus says. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You’re ok.” Esca says, but he leans down to kiss Marcus anyway.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos / Comments greatly appreciated! Any SpaG errors are my own, if you find a mistake, let me know so I can fix it. Thanks for reading!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>